1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment, designed to radiate a large quantity of healthful far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force, and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such a medical treatment device to directly apply the healthful far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto the human body and to allow a user to freely adjust the length of an acupuncture needle as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many workers skilled in the art believe that devices for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment may cure disease by stimulating the spots on the human body suitable for acupuncture. Since there is a widespread belief that radiation of far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto a specified area on the human body is very healthful to the human body, several types of devices for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment have been proposed and used. Examples of such devices are seen in the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,684, to Choi, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ACUPUNCTURE-TAPPING PORTION OF HUMAN, describes an acupuncture tapping plate which has attached needles, where the needles may be magnetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,176, to Chang, entitled ACUPRESSURE PATCH AND METHOD OF USE, describes an acupressure patch for providing controlled pressure to a selected point on the skin. The acupressure patch may contain a magnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,700, to Guo, entitled MAGNETIC ACUPUNCTURE POINTER, describes an acupuncture pointer which includes a permanent magnetic head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,239, to Lopez, entitled MAGNETIC TREATMENT CLOTHING, describes therapeutic clothing having magnets at positions designed to correspond to shiatsu body points.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,282, to Baermann, entitled MAGNETIC ARRANGEMENT FOR THERAPEUTIC APPLICATION, describes an arrangement of magnets near the skin, and discusses the use of magnets at acupuncture points.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,931, to Russell, entitled MAGNETIC THERAPEUTIC DEVICE FOR ARTHRITIC FINGERS, describes a device with small lightweight permanent magnets encased in a stretchable resin carrier held on the finger and joints of the hand.
However, conventional medical treatment devices are problematic in that they separately radiate far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force.
In an effort to overcome the problem experienced in such conventional treatment devices, the inventor of this invention proposed a device for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment in Korean Patent Nos. 133,133 and 198,982. This device is designed to radiate the desired far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force from one device at the same time and to radiate the highly intense far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto a desired part of the human body while achieving structural compactness of the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved acupuncture device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved magnetic treatment device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an acupuncture device providing less painful or less stimulating therapy.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a magnetic acupuncture device which is compact.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a device for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment, which has a cap designed to allow a user to freely adjust the exposed length of an acupuncture needle of the device as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment, which has a cap provided with a radiation means for radiating desired far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force, thus effectively radiating and focusing a large quantity of far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto a desired part of the human body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment, which has a cap safely covering the acupuncture needle when a user carries the device, thus protecting the needle from external impact.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment, which has a compact structure and is provided with a radiation means for radiating a large quantity of far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto a desired part of the human body without allowing a leakage of such infrared rays, anions or lines of magnetic force.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment, which is designed to allow a plurality of devices for magnetic focus radiation medical treatment to be usable at the same time while being easily and simply coupled together.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a device for magnetic focus radiating medical treatment, comprising: a support member holding both a magnet and a needle therein in a way such that the magnet comes into contact with the needle. This magnet is used for generating lines of magnetic force, while the needle is used for radiating the lines of magnetic force from the magnet onto a desired part of the human body. A hollow casing, having a predetermined length, receives the support member therein, with the tip of the needle being selectively projected from the lower end of the casing. This casing has an external thread at its lower end. An outside plug detachably covers the top end of the casing. A cap is movably tightened to the external thread of the casing. This cap has an internal thread at its upper portion and movably engages with the external thread of the casing at the internal thread. The cap also has a needle hole at a central portion of its wall so as to allow the needle to pass through the needle hole. In the above device, the exposed length of the needle outside the cap is adjustable as desired by appropriately tightening or loosening the internally threaded cap relative to the externally threaded casing.
In an embodiment, the support member is an integrated body composed of upper, middle and lower parts, with a magnet holding part provided at the upper part and a needle holding part provided at the lower part while communicating with the magnet holding part. The upper and lower parts of the support member are tapered, with an annular step part being formed on the middle part at a position around a junction between the middle and lower parts, the support part also having a plurality of axial grooves extending on the external surface of the support part at positions covering the middle part and the annular step part. The axial grooves of the middle part communicate with the axial grooves of the annular step part while being leveled with each other at their bottom surfaces.
The support member is fitted into a coupling member at its upper and middle parts prior to being set within the casing, with both the annular step part of the support member being seated on the end of the coupling member and an inside cap detachably covering the top end of the coupling member. In the present invention, the coupling member is preferably made of aluminum.
The above support member and the cap are made of at least one material selected from the group consisting of an anion emitting material, a far infrared ray emitting material and a mixture thereof. A reflection tap, made of aluminum, is detachably fitted into the top end of the support member, with a gap being formed between the lower part of the support member and an internal surface of the casing, and so anions or far infrared rays emitted from the support member are reflected by the reflection tap and are radiated through both the axial grooves of the middle and annular step parts of the support member and the gap formed between the lower part of the support member and the internal surface of the casing.
In the device of this invention, a first annular magnet may be set within the hollow casing at a position around the lower end of the casing. A second annular magnet is set within the cap at a position around the needle hole of the cap.
In an embodiment, at least one axial fitting channel is formed on the external surface of the casing by two parallel guide rails. One of the two parallel guide rails are projected inwardly along its top edge and a stop being formed at the lower end of the fitting channel.
The axial fitting channel of the casing axially selectively receives a first side edge of a connection plate therein, with a second side edge of the connection plate being fitted into the axial fitting channel of another casing, thus coupling two or more devices into a single system.
The support member is sectioned into a magnet support part and a needle support part, the magnet and needle support parts part being continued and integrated into a single body at a junction between them.